Just Breathe
by TK8109
Summary: This is a multi-chapter story focusing on Janes growing love for Rafael along with some pregnancy complications. This is my first actual story so please let me know what you guys think. I'm pretty open to any suggestions. I hope you guys love this story and I will have another chapter up soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Just Breathe**

As I was putting my belongings back into my locker before work, I felt the familiar strong arms I have grown to absolutely love over the past 6 months, wrap around me and caress my ever swelling belly. I could feel his warm breath at my ear as he started whispering in my ear, "I love you." Pressing my cheek to his lips, I smile. "Rafael…" Turning around so I could look into dark brown eyes, he takes my head in his hands and leans down to kiss me softly on the lips. No matter where we were, whether it was in the privacy of Rafael's pent house or right in the middle of the hotel restaurant, we could get lost in each other's kiss and forget everything that was going on around us. Kissing Rafael was unlike anything I have ever experienced before. Every time he kissed me I could literally feel my heart about to pound out of my chest. My head would get light headed and I would get weak at the knees. We have been dating for 6 months now and the effect his kiss had on me only grew stronger every day. It was then that we were interrupted by the sound of laughter getting closer to the locker room.

"So I have a doctor's appointment scheduled for tomorrow at 11. I know you have meetings all day, so I can just get my mom to take me to this one."

"No way. There is no meeting that is more important than being there for you and our child."

"Are you sure? It's ok…"

"Jane, stop. I'll be there."

"Ok, thank you"

I always felt terrible when Rafael would put me before his work, but he would never miss an appointment and would never let me argue with him about it. He missed one appointment due to a meeting about 5 months ago and he vowed to me it would never happen again.

At that moment Lina walked in.

"Oh sorry guys, but Jane we're getting really busy out there. Can you clock in early to help out?"

"Oh sure Lina, I'll be out there in one sec."

As much as I loved my job I knew that I couldn't wait tables much longer. I was well into my third trimester and it took every bit of energy out of me to work my shifts at the Marbella, not to mention having to work at the Catholic high school to finish up my teaching degree. Rafael has suggested numerous times for me to quit my job so I can focus solely on myself and the baby, but I couldn't bring myself to say goodbye to the job I have held for 4 years. All of my friends were there, the money was great, and of course if I quit, I wouldn't see Rafael as much. It killed me knowing that the last reason was a little ridiculous and I beat myself up about it every time I even thought about it. I was never one of those needy clingy girlfriends, but with Rafael it was different. I was different. I could spend every waking minute with Rafael, and it still wouldn't be enough.

"Well, I should go, customers aren't going to serve themselves."

Rafael put his hand on my stomach, like he did about 50 times a day, leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"I love you, Jane"

At that moment I felt the baby kick right where Rafael's hand was placed.

"I think he loves the sound of your voice and the touch of your hand"

With a small smile and a squeeze of his hand I looked at Rafael and said, "I love you", then I walked out of the locker room to begin what would end up being my last day at The Marbella.

"Luca, can you cover my tables for me for my break? I have been on my feet for the past 3 hours without being able to sit down."

"Of course, Jane. We don't need you popping that baby out right here in the middle of the dining room."

Lina-"Hey don't worry, Jane. We wouldn't let you have the baby in the middle of the dining room. We would take you into the locker room."

"Jeez thanks guys. It's really good to know that my friends really have my back."

"No problem!"

While walking towards the kitchen to put in my order to the cook I notice a small cramp running from the top of my stomach to my pelvis. I take a minute and sit down to let it pass. I remember reading about these pains on WebMD…ligament pains. Once I start to feel better, I get up and finish my walk towards the kitchen. Once I receive my food, I walk back towards the break room to take a seat right in front of the tv and turn it on so I can watch The Passions of Santos while I eat my dinner. This is typically what I did on my lunch break. Since I took my breaks a little earlier than others, I usually had my breaks to myself with very little interruptions.

As I walk back towards the dining room I notice that the pain I felt before has returned. I start to slow down and place my hand on the wall to keep me steady. My breathing starts to get harsh and fast. Lina walks by and asks me, "Jane, are you ok? You look very pale. Do you need me to call Rafael down here?"

"No, he's in a meeting and I really don't want to disturb him. I'm sure it's just another ligament pain and it will pass in just a minute."

"Well at least let me help you get to a chair so you can sit down until this passes."

Lina grabs my arm to help me walk over to the closest chair, but I scream out as another pain shoots through me. My knees buckle and I start to fall. Luckily Lina was already holding me or I would have collapsed on the floor. While sitting me up against the wall on the floor I hear Lina yell for Luca, "Luca! Luca! Call Rafael, its Jane. Tell him to hurry!" Everything that happened from then on was a big blur. Next thing I knew there was a crowd of people starting to gather while I heard the occasional, "Jane you're going to be ok. Rafael is on his way down." Before I knew it I heard him.

"Jane! Jane! Oh no baby what's wrong, what happened? Lina what happened?"

"I don't know she said she was having some ligament pain thing and then before I knew it she was screaming and falling to the floor."

"We have to get her to the hospital. Jane baby, you're going to be ok. Just breathe, you're going to be fine."

I screamed out again. The pain was back and it was back with a vengeance. I knew something was wrong and all I cared about was the baby. All I cared about was making sure the baby was ok. This was happening too soon. I was only 34 weeks along in my pregnancy, I couldn't be going into labor already. I started to cry when I started thinking about what could be happening to our unborn child. I couldn't lose this child. My child. Rafael's child. I started crying harder. I wasn't sure if I was crying because of the pain or because of the horrible thoughts that were forming in my head. All I knew was that I would never forgive myself if something had happened to our baby. Then I started thinking of all of the things I did wrong with this pregnancy. 1. I almost had an abortion 2. I worked way too much and too long 3. I stressed out way too much 4. I didn't take care of myself like I should have. Was this God's way of punishing me? Was this his way of getting me back for considering ending the pregnancy when I first found out back so many months ago? Was this his way of telling me that I have been selfish and I need to be taught a lesson? Ugh, I couldn't keep thinking this way. I needed to focus on my child. Once I finally started to focus on my breathing I heard the sound of the ambulance sirens starting to get closer and closer.

"Jane, they're here baby. You're going to be ok. Hang in there Jane, just breathe."


	2. Chapter 2-You are my life now

**You are my life now**

I could see it in Rafael's eyes. He was trying so hard to be strong for me and soothe me while I was in pain, but I could tell he was just as terrified and scared as I was. He held my hand, held me close, and kissed my temple while he whispered, "Just keep breathing, it's going to be ok, the paramedics are almost here." Even though I was in pain and I was terrified I couldn't stop myself from feeling the need to sooth Rafael. He already lost a child a few years ago and I knew how much that changed him. This would be his only biological and I knew just how important it was for the baby and myself to be healthy. Once the contraction passed I looked at him in the eyes and touched his face. With a slight smile, as much as I could give him, I told him, "Rafael, we'll be ok. You're not going to lose this baby too." He shut his eyes for a brief moment and when they re-opened I could see them glistening. I knew he was holding back tears of pain and worry. He squeezed my hand right as I heard the paramedics making their way through the crowd that had gathered to see what all of the screaming was about.

Two paramedics came into view. The man looked like he was in his late 30s, tall, and slender with a touch of grey to his black hair. The lady was a little younger with blonde curly hair. Once they reached me the lady knelt down and touched my arm. Normally I didn't like strange people getting that close to me, but I automatically felt comfortable with her. She smiled at me and introduced herself.

"My name is Katie, what's your name sweetie?"

"Jane Villaneuva"

"Jane, can you tell me what happened?"

"I was walking back to the dining room when I started getting these really sharp pains through….UGHHHH" As the pain ripped through me, I started breathing very fast and harsh.

"Okay Jane, we're going to get you up on the gurney now and get you to the maternity ward. Can you stand for me?"

Rafael stood to help me up. Once I stood up another pain shot through me making my knees buckle. Rafael caught me just in time before I fell over. He wrapped his strong arms around me and picked me up completely, walking me over to the gurney. He laid me down with grace and ease, making sure not to jolt me in any way to make the pain come back. I knew that I would have to let him go in order to get into the ambulance, but I hated the idea. In some way I felt like holding onto him made the contraction a little less painful, even though I knew it wasn't actually helping. I loved knowing that his touch could make me feel at ease, even in my most stressful moments, I knew that I could make it through whatever came my way with him by my side. Rafael was more than my boyfriend or as my friends called him "my baby daddy", he was my saving grace, my rock, my soul mate. There wasn't anything I wouldn't be able to handle as long as he was in my life. He was perfect, from the crook in his nose to the perfect smile he gave me every time he saw me. He was beautiful inside and out and I thanked God every single day that Rafael was put in my path for a second time.

Once the paramedics put me into the ambulance Katie and Rafael climbed in. While Katie started taking my vitals, Rafael called my mom to let her know what was happening. I could hear her on the other line starting to cry.

"Xo, we're heading to the hospital now, I'm with her and she's going to be fine. No, we don't know if she's going into preterm labor. They're sending her to the maternity ward, so meet us there. Ok, bye."

"Jane your mom is going to meet us there with your grandma. Everything is going to be ok."

Luckily the ride to the hospital was short and I only had 1 more pain on the way over. Once we got into the maternity ward they started hooking me up to different machines and taking blood. My nurse, Patty, told me that she has called my OB-GYN and she would be there in 20 minutes to check on me. I knew I was in great hands and they would take care of me. I kept thinking of different articles I read on WebMD about preterm and from what I remember reading if I was to give birth now, the baby should be ok. That gave me enough relief to keep me calm until my doctor came walking in.

"Hello Jane. How are you feeling now? Can you tell me from the beginning what happened?"

I went on and explained everything I did that day and was truthful about taking on too much. She explained to me that I was going into preterm labor and she would need to keep me over night to monitor me and the baby. Luckily the pains weren't coming as often as they were, but she insisted on starting a Terbutaline drip to completely stop the contractions. She also did an exam to see if I had started dilating.

"Jane, you are dilated to 2 cm already and you're only 34 weeks along. You're taking on too much and you're going to need to take it easy. I'm going to keep you here for at least two days. As long as you don't start having more contractions you will be able to go home after that, but you will be put on complete bed rest until you're 37 weeks. Along with this I'm going to start you on a steroid for the baby's lungs."

"Is that safe for the baby?"

"Of course, it's more of a precaution. The baby's lungs aren't typically fully developed at this stage, so this will help them mature a little quicker just in case you deliver earlier than we would like. You're in good hands Jane. Try to relax and let us take care of you over the next two days."

"Thank you Dr. Ortiz."

Once the Doctor walked out of the door I glanced over at Rafael. His eyes screamed worry and fear. I took his hand in mine and tiredly said," Rafael, I'm ok, the baby is ok. We're going to be just fine. Please don't worry about us."

His eyes darted towards me like he was surprised or angry, I couldn't tell which. "Don't worry? How can I not worry about you? Jane, do you understand how much I love you and how much I need you in my life? If something was to happen to you I wouldn't be able to function. You give my life meaning, without you I wouldn't have anything to live for. You are my life now, Jane. Without you, what's the point?"

I stared at him for what seemed like forever. Hearing him say these things made me realize that I felt the same way about him. Even though I never pictured my life going this way, I wouldn't have it any other way. Before I became pregnant I knew where my life was headed. I had a 5 year plan complete with a husband, kids, and a career I would love. It was very safe and practical. Now I didn't know exactly where my life was headed, even though it was scary, I have never felt more alive. 5 years ago Rafael told me to be brave with what I wanted instead of practical and for the first time in 5 years I finally felt like I was taking his advice. I opened my mouth to speak when I heard a strong Venezuelan accent and a pair of heels clicking down the hall. Before I knew it my mom and Abuela were barging through the door.

My mom ran straight to me and gave me a hug. "Jane, oh my god honey, are you ok? What happened? Is the baby alright?" I let go of Rafael's hand to hold onto my mother who was sobbing.

"Yes mom, we're fine. The doctor said I went into preterm labor, but they gave me medication to stop the contractions along with a steroid to help mature the baby's lungs. She checked me and I've already dilated to 2 cm, so they're keeping me for two days to make sure that I'm ok, but once I go home I have to be on complete bed rest for 3 weeks."

"Oh Jane. I wish I was there for you. I knew you were doing too much and something like this would happen. You take on too much and you need to take care of yourself."

I realized that my grandma hasn't said anything so when I look over at her I see that she's sitting in the chair praying with her Rosarie.

"Abuela? I'm going to be ok."

"Si Si Jane, but I must pray for you and your child."

Rafael stood up, walked over to my side, knelt down kissing my forehead and said quietly, "I'm going to go back to the hotel and get some things for us for the next few days and also let them know I won't be at work for a few days. Do you need anything while I'm out?"

"Rafael, you don't have to miss work because of me, I'll be fine. I have my mom here."

"Jane, if you think for one minute that I would leave your side now, you're crazy. I'll be back in about an hour. Call me if you need anything."

"Okay."

My mom and Abuela sat down next to me as I went through the story of everything that had happened. After about 20 minutes I started fading off and couldn't control the yawns that were escaping my mouth.

"Jane, why don't you go to sleep hun? We're going to be here for you."

"Mom, you don't have to stay, really? Rafael will be back soon and the nurses and doctors are here if anything happens."

"Jane, I'm not leaving your side tonight."

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until I heard the door open and Rafael's voice. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that Rafael was back and he came bearing gifts. He had brought a suitcase, 3 pillows, and my favorite blanket from his pent house, a bag that looked to be filled with snacks, and another small toiletry bag. "Rafael? What did you bring? You realize I'm just going to be here for 2 days right?"

"I know, but I wanted to make sure I grabbed anything I could think of so I won't have to leave your side."

"What exactly did you bring, your entire wardrobe?"

"I brought some clothes for myself, laptop and charger, a phone charger for the both of us, some snacks, pillows, your favorite blanket, and some things for you in case you want to be able to wash up or change out of the hospital gown."

"Rafael, you didn't have to do that. I'm fine really."

"Well, I wanted to make sure you're as comfortable as possible and I know I didn't have to do it, but I wanted to. It's the least I can do."

"Thank you."

I looked over and saw the look on my mom's and grandmother's face. I was used to seeing my mom roll her eyes when Rafael did stuff for me, especially if she thought it was over the top, but this time it was different. They both had this face that screamed "aww". Almost a look of adoration. It was no secret that my mom wasn't Rafael's biggest fan, but maybe she was finally coming around.

"Xo? Alba? I also arranged for you both to stay here tonight. Normally patients are only allowed to have one guest stay over, but I explained to them the situation and that you are all so close so they agreed to make any accommodations that we needed to make everyone feel comfortable."

"Thank you Rafael, that was very kind of you"

"Jane, why don't you get some sleep? You've had a long hard day and you need your rest." Looking over at Rafael my mom smiled, "We will all be here when you wake up."

The next day went by pretty slow and uneventful. I had a few visitors that came by to check on me. My dad of course and a few people from work. My contractions had completely stopped, the baby looked great on ultrasound, and my vitals were strong. By 3pm they took me off of the terbutaline to make sure I wouldn't go into preterm labor again without it. As long as everything stayed like it was I was going to be discharge first thing in the morning. Neither my mom, Abuela, nor Rafael would leave my side for longer than 10 minutes. Finally, at 7pm I convinced my mom and Abuela to go back home for a decent nights rest. When we were alone Rafael sat down next to me on the bed and held my hand.

"Jane, I didn't want to mention this in front of your family, but I wanted to run something past you."

"Okay, what's going on?"

"I want you to move in with me in my penthouse."

I sat there staring at him with shock.

"W-what?"

"I want you to move in with me in my penthouse. At least until the baby is born, unless you want to stay longer. I know that you might not be ready for this, but I really want you with me at all times. At least this way I can keep an eye on you. We have the medical suites already there with a full time doctor that is on call for anytime we need him. You'll be in the best place just in case anything happens. Your mom and grandma are always working so if something happens it will take too long to get to you. I don't want to risk anything when it comes to you and the baby. I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"I-I don't know Rafael. That's a big step and I know my family is going to want to keep a close eye on me too."

"They can stay at the hotel too. Anytime they want, even until you give birth. I'll make any accommodations they need. I want everyone to feel as comfortable as possible, but I need to be able to keep an eye on you as much as I can."

"I'll need to think about it and talk with my mom and Abuela first."

"That's fine, do what you need to do."

Rafael leaned closer to me and stared into my eyes. This wasn't his normal stare, this was the stare I have only seen twice. Once when he admitted his feelings for me and the other when he told me he loved me for the first time. When he looked at me like this I knew he wasn't just looking deep into my eyes, he was looking into my soul and that whatever he said next would bring on a huge change.

"Jane, I love you more than life itself. These past 7 months have been the most exciting and terrifying in my life. There isn't a minute I'm not thinking about you and our life together. I know that we haven't been together that long and that this isn't exactly the life you wanted, but the love I have for you is real and it's deep. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you and our child. I would give anything to you and I would give anything up for you. Before you I felt lost, stuck, and like I had nowhere to go, but being with you I have realized that everything I went through in the past few years was just getting me ready, ready for you and our life together. That jerk I was 5 years ago, that kissed you and never called, would have never been worthy of you. I had to grow up before I even had the privilege of crossing paths with you again. I am the luckiest man on the planet and there's not a day that goes by that I don't feel blessed to have you in my life. I could acquire all of the money in the world and run as many hotels as I wanted, but this life with you and our baby is worth way more to me than any amount in my bank account and any office I would have. I mean this with every fiber of my being. You are my life now and nothing will ever change that."


	3. Chapter 3-Letting Go and Moving On

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and followed my story. As many of you know I am a new writer and this is my first story. It is very humbling and just flat out awesome that so many like what I'm writing. Please continue to review any of my chapters. Again thank you all! **

**Letting Go and Moving On**

The seconds passed, which seemed like hours. I just kept staring at him. Eyes wide open, jaw dropped, heart pounding, and palms sweating. I knew I needed to say something. Anything.

"Jane?"

"S-sorry. I just don't know what to say."

"I know this has probably caught you off guard and you can take as much time as you need to. I don't want to push you into anything. I just want to be there for you as much as I can. If you don't want to live with me I completely under-"

"Rafael, it's not that I don't want to live with you, I'm just surprised. That's all. I have never really thought about living with a man, well except for Michael, but that was because we were getting married. I'm also a little scared. It's a huge step so we need to talk about how permanent this will be. How will this work? Will I stay in the guest bedroom? What will happen once the baby's born? You know me I need to plan for everything. I just need to make sure we're making the right decision and that this will work out."

"Jane, we will get everything worked out. I want you to feel as comfortable as possible. I meant it when I said you are my life now. For me this is as permanent as you want it to be. I want to start our life together as soon as possible. I also want you to talk to your mom and grandma first. I know I'm not your mom's favorite person, so I want you to get her advice and have her help you make this decision. It is a big decision, but I need you and your family to be ok with it. I don't want this to be something that comes in between you guys."

"Okay, I'll talk to them. They should be here in a few minutes, so I'll talk to them then."

"Wouldn't you rather talk to them after you get home?"

"No, I think that if they see me sitting in the hospital, they will be more open to me staying with you. It's kind of hard yelling at a pregnant girl while she's hooked up to machines."

With a small chuckle, Rafael kissed me softly. Pulling away he put his hand on my ever growing belly. At that moment the baby kicked right where his hand rested. He leaned down and kissed my stomach then said, "Daddy loves you."

It was moments like this that made all of the bad moments melt away. Only Rafael could make me feel at peace even while I'm in the hospital. He was my saving grace and even though he wouldn't agree, I needed him as much as he needed me, especially now. I looked up at him with a shy smile and said, "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"I'll move in with you."

"I thought you were going to talk to your family first."

"I don't need to. Rafael, I love you and I want to start my life with you."

"Don't you need to think about this some more? What about your questions?"

"What about them? Look, my whole life I have over analyzed every decision. Always planned everything to the last detail. I hated surprises and needed to be in control, but none of this was planned, it was all a surprise. Even though it has turned my life around completely I wouldn't have my life any other way. I love knowing that I don't have everything planned out and I don't know exactly what's going to happen. It's exciting and I haven't been able to catch my breath since you walked back into my life. You're always telling me that I need to let go and just live, well that's what I'm doing. I'm letting go of all of the questions, of all the fear, and all of the details."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am. For once in my life I am 100% sure that this is exactly what I want."

With a gigantic smile on his face he said, "Okay then."

I turned my head to a knock at the door.

"Must be your mom."

Looking towards the door I yelled, "Come in!" When it opened my jaw dropped and my eyes shot open. It wasn't my mom, it was Michael.

With a whispered breath I said, "Michael, w-what are you doing here?"

"I heard you were in the hospital and I wanted to check on you"

I felt a squeeze on my hand and looked at Rafael. Looking in his eyes I was searching for anger or betrayal, anything that would give me a hint of how he was feeling about seeing Michael in my hospital room. I knew that seeing Michael had to bring up some very hard feelings for him, but the look in his eyes wasn't anger or betrayal. It was understanding. He gave me a small reassuring smile, squeezed my hand one more time, and said, "I'll give you guys a minute."

Once Rafael walked out the door Michael looked at me with worry, "Jane, I'm sorry to just stop by, but I wanted to see you and make sure you were okay. So, are you and the baby okay? What happened?"

"Yes, we're fine. I went into pre-term labor, but they were able to stop it and I can go home tomorrow."

"So, you're going to be okay now? You aren't at risk anymore right?"

"Well, I am officially on bed rest for the next 3 weeks, but we should be fine as long as I listen to the doctor."

"That's great. I'm glad you're going to be ok."

That was all that was said for what seemed like an hour. Michael started shuffling his feet and twisting his hands together. I could tell he was nervous and he wanted to say something, but he continued to stand there. Finally, after a few more moments passed he started to walk over towards me. Sitting down next to me on my hospital bed, he took my hand and looked in my eyes. "Jane, I know we're not together anymore, but I need you to know that I'll never stop caring for you."

"Michael-I"

"No wait, I need to get this out. I have been a complete jerk these past few months. Going after Rafael with the Sin-Rostro thing and for how I acted when I first found out you were pregnant. I was a jerk and I don't blame either one of you for anything that has happened. It was hard for me to hear about the pregnancy and to see you both together, but that doesn't excuse how I acted. I just wanted to let you know that I am sorry and I just want the best for you. I always have and always will."

"Thank you for saying that. I know it was hard for you, it was hard for me too, believe me. I didn't plan for any of this and I definitely didn't plan to hurt you. I'm just sorry that our plans didn't work out."

"Don't be sorry Jane. Life has a way of working itself out and this is what was meant to happen. You have moved on and it's time for me to do the same, but if you need anything know that I'll be here for you."

"Thank you Michael. I really appreciate that."

Michael stood up, placed his hand on mine, leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Goodbye Jane."

"Bye Michael."

I watched him walk out of the door and I felt a since of relief. It was no secret that I felt awful for what happened between us, but now I felt like he has finally accepted that we are over and now he can move on, just like he said. Now I felt like I could completely give myself to Rafael and our relationship now that this guilt wasn't hanging over my head. I started to smile when I heard the door open and saw my mom heading towards me.

"Jane, I saw Michael, was he here to see you?"

"Yes, he wanted to check on me and also wanted to apologize."

"Apologize for what?"

"For how he's acted since this whole pregnancy thing has started. He wanted to let me know that he's starting to move on and let go of everything that's happened."

"Wow that was nice of him."

"I'm just glad that I can let go of this guilt I have felt over the past 7 months and fully move on with my life with Rafael and the baby. Speaking of which, I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay, what is it Jane?"

Taking a deep breath in I took my mom's hand and said, "Rafael has asked me to move in with him and I said, "Yes."

My mom said nothing. She just sat there with a blank expression on her face. For a minute I thought she didn't hear me, but then that blank stare turned into a look of worry.

"Jane, why are you moving in with him? You need to stay at home with your family, not with some guy you barely know. We can take care of you and the baby. Plus what does this mean about your relationship, you haven't been together that long. What is he going to expect form you?"

"Mom, mom stop. He's not going to expect anything from me. He knows where I stand and he's always respected that. Besides he's not just some guy, I love him and he's the father of my baby. I know you guys can take care of me, but you're always gone at work. If something was to happen I need to be close to someone at all times. Besides, the hotel has the medical suites with an on call doctor 24/7 and Rafael is just right up stairs and will be able to keep an eye on me."

"So, you're going to move in with your boyfriend because it's convenient?"

"No, I'm moving in with him, because I love him and we want to start our life together. It will be easier when the baby comes with him there and our house is so small, there just isn't enough room. Also, I talked to Rafael about it and he wants all of us to be as comfortable with this as possible, so anytime you want to be close to me you can stay at the hotel."

"Oh how nice of him to put us up in his fancy hotel so we can be close to you."

"Mom, we're wanting everyone to be happy, but we want to start our life together. I want to do this and we both want you to be ok with this."

Tears started to form in her eyes then she stood up and started walking towards the door. Before she walked out she turned to me," Jane, I love you, but I don't even know who you are anymore. The you I remember wouldn't have ever moved in with her boyfriend because it was convenient and before you had a ring on your finger." She walked out and slammed the door.

I started crying. Did I just ruin my relationship with my mom over this? Why couldn't she understand that I wanted this? I am happy and in love with the father of my child. Why can't she see past his money and his past and just be happy for me? Before I could wrap my head around the fight we just had, Abula walked through the door. She looked at me with a shy smile. "Jane, what's wrong?"

"Mom and I just had a huge fight. I told her I was moving in with Rafael and she blew up, she's so upset and she's so disappointed in me."

"Ahh, Jane she is not disappointed, she's hurt. She is so used to you going to her about all of your decisions, but this time you have made the decision on your own. She sees that you're growing up and you don't need her as much. Your mother has never understood your relationship with Rafael, but she just needs time."

"It's been 7 months, how much more time does she need?"

"Jane, let her calm down and then talk to her. She will come around eventually."

Wiping the tears from my eyes I gave my Abula a big hug, "Thank you, Abula."

"You're welcome, Jane."

Abula stood up and kissed my forehead. When she pulled away she placed her hand on my cheek and looked at me with pride, "I'm proud of you Jane. You're going to be a mother soon and you're making decisions based on what is best for you and your soon-to-be small family. Give your mother time, she will come around."

"Thank you Abula, I love you."

"I love you too, Jane. "


	4. Chapter 4-Welcome Home Jane

**This is a shorter chapter, but I think that this chapter really makes a great in between chapter. This chapter will put an end to the hospital stay and will start her new living arrangements with Rafael. The next chapter will go more in depth with her and Rafael adjusting to living together, Jane getting used to being on bed rest, and her and her mom finally speaking after their fight. Please review!**

**Welcome Home Jane**

"Jane, are you ready to go home?"

"Dr. Ortiz, I have been ready."

"Okay, good. You're vitals have been great and the contractions have been stopped completely for the past 36 hours. Just remember you are now on complete bed rest for the next 3 weeks. You're only allowed to be up for 20 minutes a day, and even then you need to be very careful."

"Yes ma'am. I promise I'll take it slow."

"Now, if you start having more contractions come straight to the hospital. I'll see you on Monday so we can check on everything."

"Thank you."

The past two days have been the hardest and scariest of not only my life, but Rafael's as well. I knew I had to take it easy over the next three weeks and that I wouldn't live with myself if anything happened to the baby. Even though Rafael has been so strong for me I knew that he was terrified. I could see it in his eyes. He never left my side unless I asked him too. He was also there for me when I got into the argument with my mom. She didn't want me to move in with Rafael and she made her opinion perfectly clear. She hasn't been back to the hospital since then and even though I tried to see her side, I just couldn't. She was never supportive of our relationship and at some level I knew she probably never would accept us. She was so stuck on the life I had planned with Michael that she couldn't accept the life I wanted with Rafael. Even as much as I hated it when we fought I knew I had to set this aside for now and focus on the baby.

"Jane?"

Coming out of my reverie I looked up to see Rafael, Rogelio, and Abula looking at me.

"Huh?"

"Jane, I'm going to get your stuff packed up and put in the car, okay?"

"Oh okay."

Smiling at my father and grandma, "Hey guys, you didn't have to come to see me home. You could have just come to the hotel afterwards."

"Nonsense Jane. You're my daughter and I'm going to be here for everything. I have missed out on too much."

"Si Jane. We want to be here for you."

"Well, thank you. Is mom coming or is she still mad?"

With a sadness in their eyes, they looked at each other, then looked back at me."

Abula-"Jane, your mother will come around eventually. Just give her time."

"I just don't understand why she's so upset. This is my life and it's not like Rafael and I are strangers or anything. We're having a baby together and we love each other. We want to start our lives together as a family and since I'm on bed rest this makes the most sense."

Rogelio-"Jane, we understand. We're okay with it. Just give her more time. Like I said, she'll come around."

"Well, I can't think about that right now. I have to focus on the baby and making sure I make it at least another 3 weeks. Thank you guys for being here. It means a lot."

"Of course Jane. We will always be here for you."

Walking off of the elevator toward Rafael's penthouse I felt anxious and nervous. This was a huge step in our relationship and walking through that door would change everything in our lives. We step up to the door and Rafael stops me before entering his key card.

"Jane, before we walk in I want to tell you something."

"Okay…"

"This isn't just about keeping an eye on you or wanting to make sure you're close to me in case something happens. This change is about my love for you. I want us to start our life together as a family. I know you and your mom are on the outs right now, but I wanted you to know what this is really about so you don't think you're ruining your relationship with her over convenience."

"Rafael, I wouldn't have said yes to this if I wasn't 100% sure that this is what I wanted. I knew from the beginning what this was about. I love you and this is something I want to do. Besides, my relationship with my mom isn't ruined. She'll come around eventually, she always does. She's just going to have to get used to the idea of us as a long term thing and she's going to have to realize that I don't need her approval on everything like I used to. I'm an adult now and can make my own decisions. Now let's go inside OUR home."

With a huge smile on his face Rafael leaned down and kissed me softly. Taking my hand in his he opened to door to OUR penthouse and lead me in.

"Welcome home Jane."


	5. Ch 5-You Make Life Worth Fighting For

**You Make Life Worth Fighting For**

One week has passed since I have been released from the hospital. I have started to adjust to the bed rest and also to living with Rafael. Living together was definitely different, but in a good way. Even though Rafael went back to work, he stopped by numerous times throughout the day. He made sure that I was comfortable and had everything I needed. Lina and Luca stopped by at least once a day to check on me along with Rogelio and Abula. The only person that hadn't stopped by was my mom. She was still upset that I had moved out and in with Rafael. She felt like I was making a mistake and that I didn't know what I was getting myself in to. Rafael had stopped by to get some of my things and she said something to him that really hurt him. Of course he wouldn't tell me what she said because he didn't want me to be even angrier with her. As I started thinking about everything that happened over the past week I heard the front door open. Turning around on the big white couch I was lounging on I turned around to see Rafael.

"Hey, how are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine. I have everything I need. I was just about to order some room service for lunch."

Hearing a knock at the door Rafael turned around to open it. Once the door opened I saw a hotel employee pushing a food service cart.

"Thank you Josh."

"You're welcome Mr. Solano."

Turning around to face me, pushing the food service cart towards the couch, he smiled and said, "Well, I guess it's a good thing I already ordered lunch for us."

Looking at the cart I could see enough food to feed at least two or three people.

"How hungry do you think I am? I know I'm eating for two, but I don't need to gain 10 pounds in one lunch."

With a small chuckle Rafael said, "This plate is for me. I'm eating lunch with you today."

"What? I thought you had meetings all day and were still playing catch up."

"I am and I do, but I pushed back one of the meetings so I could take a lunch break and eat with you. I have hardly seen you over the past few days. Besides I wanted to check on you."

"Rafael, you don't have to stay here if you need to get back. I don't want you to miss out on anything important."

"Jane, you are the most important thing in my life right now. Everything else can wait. Now eat."

We continued to eat and talk over the next hour. It seems like we see less of each other since I've moved in. Rafael has been working so much to catch up on the work he missed while I was in the hospital and the first two days I was home. The truth is I hated how much he was working, but I knew that he had to work as much as he could now, because once the baby was born he wouldn't be getting as much work done for the first couple of weeks.

Once Rafael left to go back to work I decided I was going to take a nap. As soon as I got settled on the couch and started to close my eyes I heard another knock at the door. With a grunt of frustration I stood up and walked over to the door. Once I opened it I was surprised to see who was at the door…it was my mother.

"Hi Janie."

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"I want to talk, can I come in?"

"Sure, of course."

We stood there in front of the door for a few awkward moments before I finally said, "Here, let's have a seat."

We walked over to the couches and sat down facing each other.

"How have you been? How's the baby?"

"We're good. I went to the doctor on Monday, I haven't dilated anymore, but I still have to stay on bed rest just in case."

"That's good, I'm glad that you're okay. I've been worried about you."

"Well, mom you could've called to ask me or stopped by sooner."

"I know. Look Jane, I'm sorry I haven't stopped by, but it's just hard for me to see you here, with him. I feel like you have gone against everything you have ever been taught to live with him in this fancy hotel suite. I just feel like you have completely changed who you are to be with him. You would have never moved in to a guy's apartment before you had a ring on your finger."

"Mom, I haven't changed who I am to be with Rafael. We love each other and we're going to have a baby. He's not just some random guy I just met. We're going to be a family. Besides I really do think that we do have a future together. He's really a great guy, but you won't give him a chance. You won't let go what happened 5 years ago. He's a different guy, he's changed. He loves me and has been so good to me. I just don't see why you can't see that. He makes me happy, he takes care of me, and loves me. Isn't that all that matters?"

"Jane, the thing is I do see it. I see how he treats you and how much he cares about you, but I guess I'm just still shocked by the whole thing. I want you to be happy and if this is what makes you happy then I'll try to be more supportive. I hate it when we fight and if me accepting your relationship with Rafael will fix this then that's what I'll do. I'll accept him.

"Thank you mom. All I want for you to do is to try. Give him a chance and I'm sure that you will see exactly what I see."

"Okay,I can do that. I'm so sorry Jane. I love you."

"I love you too mom."

For the next few hours we sat and talked like we haven't talked in years. When dinner time finally came around we ordered room service and ate together. it was 7 o'clock when Rafael came walking through the door.

"Hello Xo, it's nice to see you."

"Hey Rafael. It's nice to see you too."

My mom looked at me and said, "Okay honey, I'm going to get home. Call me if you need anything."

"I will. Thanks mom. I really enjoyed today. Be careful."

"Looks like you guys made up. Is everything okay with you two now?"

"Yes, everything is fine. How was work?"

"Daunting and boring. I would have much rather been up here with you."

"Well Mr. hotel owner, unfortunately for you, you have a hotel to run and you can't just hang out with your pregnant girlfriend all day."

"You know I was thinking of that today."

"What about you running the hotel, please don't tell me you're going to give it up? You've worked so hard to get where you are."

"No, I'm not. I was talking about the girlfriend thing."

"Oh, what are you getting tired of me already? I start to get fat and you want to boot me out?"

With a small chuckle he takes my head in his hands and looks in my eyes. "No, you're absolutely beautiful and I don't want you to ever leave."

"Okay, then what is it?'

"Jane I love you. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. You keep me grounded and you are the reason I wake up every day. You make life worth fighting for." Rafael takes my hand in his and moves to the floor, on one knee, pulling a small box out of his pocket. He opens the box and says, "Jane I love you. Will you marry me?"

Tears started streaming down my cheeks. My hands started shaking. How could this be happening already? Just a week ago I was in the hospital in pre-term labor and now he's proposing, but just looking at him I already knew what my answer would be. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that I wanted to marry him. He was the love of my life and I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. There wasn't a question in my mind that I needed answered before I gave him my answer.

I looked at him, teary eyed and smiling. "Rafael, I love you and you are the love of my life. Yes I'll marry you."

Smiling at me he slipped the ring onto my finger, stood up and kissed me. There were a lot of happy moments in my life, but this by far was the best and happiest moment of them all. Without a shadow of a doubt I knew that this was the best decision I have ever made. I was about to be a mom, we were about to be a family, and I was going to be Rafael's wife. Over the next two hours we talked about what type of wedding we would have and when we would have it. That night I dreamt of wedding dresses and seating charts.


	6. Chapter 6-We're going to be Alright

**We're going to be Alright.**

Nervous and terrified were the only two words that could describe how I was feeling right now. My mom was going to be here any minute with my dad and Abuela. Rafael and I were going to tell them we were getting married and I was terrified of what my mother would say. We just made up yesterday and she said she would try to accept him as my boyfriend, but now she'll need to accept him as my fiancé and soon to be husband. I don't know if she would be okay with this decision and I was terrified that she would blow up and not want anything to do with the both of us or worse with the baby. I could only hope that it wouldn't ever go that far, but in about 10 minutes we would find out.

Hearing a knock at the door I looked at Rafael and said, "Are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Are you ready?"

"Honestly? No, but we have to tell them."

Rafael stood up after hearing the second knock and walked over to let them in. He would never admit it, but I think he was more nervous than I was. He knew that my mom wasn't very fond of him and she was only putting up with him because of me and the baby.

Opening the door he put on his best smile and wiped his sweaty palms on his black slacks.

"Hey guys welcome, come in."

At the same time they all said hello and started walking towards the two couches that sat in the living area where I was sitting.

Xo-"Hi honey, how are you feeling?"

Rubbing my growing tummy I smiled and said, "We're good."

"I'm glad to hear it."

Rafael-"Please sit everyone. Make yourself at home."

My mom, dad, and Abuela sat on the couch across from Rafael and myself so they were facing us.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

X0-"Water would be great."

Rogelio and Abuela both said, "Si, water please."

Rafael stood up to fetch the water and glasses the he had room service bring up just before my families arrival. Making some small talk with my family I was growing more anxious as every second passed.

Xo-"So, what's going on guys? Why did you want us to come over?"

Rogelio-"Xiomaria, just because they invited us over all together, doesn't mean they need to tell us something. Right Jane?"

"Well, actually we do have something to tell you guys."

I grabbed Rafael's hand knowing that this was it. We were about to tell them about our engagement and this could seriously change my relationship with my mom. I took a deep breath, looked at Rafael, looked at my family and smiled. "Rafael and I are engaged. He asked me last night right after you left, and I said yes. We're wanting to get married in October so we that will give us enough time to adjusting to the baby and also give us enough time to plan."

Rogelio and Abuela both jumped up hugging both Rafael and I expressing their congratulations and happiness. I looked over at my mom seeing that she was still sitting on the couch, eyes and mouth wide open. She was in shock.

"Mom? Are you okay?"

Looking up at me finally readjusting her facial expression, she gets up and walks over to the both of us. "Jane, is this what you really want?"

I looked at Rafael and smiled back at my mom. "Of course. I know this is sudden, but I'm happy and this is what we both want."

"Okay then. I'm happy for you." She gave first me then Rafael a hug. Once she pulled away from Rafael she touched his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. With a slight smile she said, "Rafael, welcome to the family, but so help me God, if you do anything to hurt her, I will kill you."

"I believe you."

"Good."

For the next three hours we all talked about what type of wedding we wanted while having a nice dinner in the restaurant. It was nice to get out of the penthouse for just a little bit even if I was still sitting down. Rafael and I said goodbye to my family in the hotel lobby and walked hand in hand back to our penthouse. As soon as we got in we both walked straight to the bedroom to start getting ready for bed. Rafael went into the bathroom to change while I walked in the large walk in closet to grab some pajamas. I started walking back towards the bedroom when I had to stop and hold on to the night stand. I felt a small pain in my lower stomach then felt a trickle down my leg. I looked down to see that I was standing in fluid. I screamed, "Rafael!"

He came running out of the bathroom in just his pj pants. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"No, my water just broke."

With a fear in his eyes he sat me on the bed and grabbed the phone to call my doctor. After a couple of minutes of speaking with Dr. Ortiz he said, "We need to head to the hospital. I'll get dressed and grab the hospital bag. It's going to be okay Jane."

"How can it be okay? I'm only 34 weeks. What if the baby isn't going to be okay? What if I did too much and this is the reason this is happening?"

"Jane, you did nothing wrong okay? The baby will be okay. Just call your family and have them meet us at the hospital. Jane, we're going to be okay."

I grabbed my phone and dialed my mom's number. She picked up after two rings. "Hi Janie, is everything okay?"

"Mom, my water broke. We're heading to the hospital now. Meet us there okay?"

"Oh my God. Okay, we'll head there now. Jane, you're going to be okay, alright. Don't worry."

"Thanks mom. I'll see you soon."

I stood up as Rafael walked over to me. He held onto my arm and leaned down to kiss me. "Jane, we're going to be okay. Don't worry. I love you and we're going to get through this. Let's go have our baby."

He was right. We were going to make it through this and even though this was scary, we were about to have our baby. We were going to be parents. With that thought I started crying then I looked at Rafael and said, "Yes we are going to be alright, so let's go have this baby."


	7. Chapter 7-Welcome to the World

**Welcome to the World**

The bell boy finally arrived with the wheel chair that Rafael had called for. Once we had everything and I was settled into the chair we made our way down stairs towards the car. Not only was I in pain from the contractions that just started, but my clothes were wet, and I felt humiliated. Everyone was staring at me as we went through the lobby. When we made it outside the Audi was already idling in front of the doors. The valet handed Rafael his keys and helped us into the car. Before taking off to the hospital Rafael looked at me with excitement in his eyes, "Jane, don't worry about the baby. We're all going to be okay, we're about to be parents."

I smiled at him weakly and then felt another contraction shooting through my stomach. "Hurry Rafael."

With great speed we reached the hospital in 5 minutes instead of 10. By this time I have already had another contraction aside from the one I had right before we left. The contractions were coming every 5 minutes so I knew it wouldn't be long before we had the baby. Luckily when we pulled up to the front of the Woman's center my family was already waiting. They helped me out of the car and had a wheel chair waiting for me.

Xo-"Rafael, hand us the bags and go park the car. We'll get her checked in."

Jane-"No, I don't want him to leave me even for a minute. I want him here with me."

Rogelio-"Rafael, if you would like I can part the car for you. Just take the bags."

Jane-"Thanks dad."

Rogelio grabbed the keys from Rafael and went to park the car while we went and got me checked in. Reaching the front desk a nurse walked around the desk that she was sitting at.

Rafael-"Her water broke about 20 minutes ago and she's having contractions."

The nurse looked at me and began to ask questions. "How many contractions have you had since then and how far about are they?"

As I tried to answer her question I had another contraction. Grabbing onto Rafael's hand I braced myself for the pain and keep breathing. Once the contraction ended I took another deep breath and looked at the nurse, "I've had 4 including this one. They are about 5 minutes apart, but I had one 2 minutes ago, so they're getting closer. I'm only 34 weeks pregnant and I was on bed rest."

Nurse-"Okay, what's your name and I'll call your doctor and we will get you admitted.

"My name is Jane Villanueva and my doctor is Dr. Ortiz."

"Okay Jane, lets' get you in a room and get everything checked out okay?

With a shaky breath I nodded my head and we started for the labor suite.

Once in the room I was hooked up to different monitors to keep track of the baby's heartbeat and my contractions. The nurse had told me that my contractions were coming every 2-3 minutes now and that it shouldn't be too long now. Before she walked out of the room Dr. Ortiz walked in.

Dr. Ortiz-"Good evening Jane, how are you feeling?"

"I've been better. I don't know what happened, I was on bed rest and did exactly what you told me to do."

"Jane, sometimes these things just happen. There is only so much medicine can do. Now let's check and see how far dilated you are okay?"

Xo-"Janie, we're going to go outside while she checks you. We'll come back as soon as she's done."

Facing Rogelio and Abeula they all turned to leave. Rafael, who was still holding my hand (tightly), leaned down to kiss me and said, "I'll be outside too."

"What? You're leaving? Why?"

"I didn't think you would want to me be in here to see the exam."

"Rafael, you're about to see our baby born, I think the exam is the least of our worries. Stay."

"Okay, but only if you're sure."

"Of course I am."

Dr. Ortiz sat down in front of me and had me lay down completely.

"Jane, this is going to be uncomfortable, but I need you to stay still okay?"

I kept holding onto Rafael's hand as tight as I could. The exam only lasted a minute, but when I let go of Rafael's hand, he had marks from my nails.

"Okay Jane, it looks like you're already at 7 cm. You're water definitely broke and it shouldn't be too long now considering how fast you have progressed already. We could do an epidural if you would like, but with how fast you're progressing it probably won't take in time, but it's up to you. And just to let you know that it might take the anesthesiologist a little while to get up here, we have quite a few woman in tonight in labor as well.

Looking at Rafael then back at Dr. Ortiz I said, "It's ok, I'll do this naturally."

"Okay then, just try to relax and rest. You'll need it soon."

The next hour and a half seemed to fly by with contractions and my family soothing me. Dr. Ortiz walked back in to redo the exam. "Alright Jane, you're at 10 am, it's time. Are you ready?"

With a small chuckle I looked at her and said, "Do I have a choice?

"Alright let's get ready. I'll page the nurses and get everything set up. Who is staying in the room with you?"

I took a look at everyone and rested my eyes on Rogelio. I knew that him staying would be a little awkward, but he has missed so much in my life that I felt like this would be a way to make up for some of it somehow.

With a tear in his eye and an adoration look on his face he said, "Jane, thank you. This means so much to me."

"Okay then, let's get this baby delivered."

With my supportive family around me holding my shoulders and hands I started pushing.

"Okay Jane, the head is crowning, keep going, you're doing great. Dad do you want to see?"

Rafael looked at me to make sure it was okay and I nodded my head. I wanted him to see the birth of his child. This would be the only chance he would ever get. He stood next to me where he could see the baby and when the baby came out he started to cry. Looking at me with tears in his eyes he said, "It's a girl."

Everyone started clapping and crying when the doctor put our little girl on my chest. Rafael kissed and hugged me, "You did great baby. I love you"

Crying and looking over our perfect little girl I said, "Welcome to the world Sofia Xomaria Salano."


	8. Chapter 8-Let's go get Married

Six months have passed since Sofia was born, six sweet wonderful months. It's so hard to believe how much my life has changed over the past year and a half. I used to have my entire life planned and now nothing is what I thought. Do I regret it or wish it was different? No, not at all, I'm glad everything happened the way it did. Rafael and I have never been happier and we have Sofia, and his sister, to thank for that. Since Sofia has been born Petra's mother confessed to pushing Abuela down the stairs, Petra sold Rafael her half of the Marbella, my parents finally got back together and most of all Rafael and are getting married today. I finally get my happy ending, our happy ending. Even though it's not what was planned, it's what was dreamed, and Rafael always told me to be brave and chase my dreams.

At that moment I heard the door to my old bedroom open, I turned around to see my mom holding little Sofia. Sofia was smiling and clapping her hands and pulling on her light blue dress that she was going to wear in our wedding. My mom and Sofia started walking over to me with big smiles on their face.

Holding a small box in her hands, my mother looked at me and handed me the box, "Jane, this came for you while you were getting ready."

I took the small box in my hands after giving Sofia a soft kiss on her cheek. The box was made of a dark cherry wood and had a monogrammed "S" in the center of the lid and I felt my heart racing as I began to open it. When I opened it my brow furrowed and I looked at my mom with a dumbfounded look on my face.

"A key? What is this key to? Do you know?"

My mom shook her head, "I have no clue. Is there anything else in there?"

I pulled the key out and saw a blindfold and a piece of paper with Rafael's writing on it. I opened the note and began reading with shaking hands;

_Jane, _

_Happy wedding day! I have been waiting for this day for what seems like 100 years. Now, I know you said no gifts, but don't think of this as a gift, think of it as an investment in our family and our future. There is another note on your door step. Put the blindfold on first and have your mom guide you to the car. Make sure she does exactly what is on the other piece of paper. I love you and I will see you soon!_

_-your future husband_

I re-read the note to my mom and gave her a quizzical look.

"Well, do as he says, put on the blindfold and let's go!"

With a slight chuckle I donned the blindfold and had my mom lead me out to the car.

After what seemed like forever, but was probably only 10 minutes the car came to a stop and I heard my mom gasp.

"What is it mom? Tell me"

"Sorry, Jane, I was instructed to not give anything away or tell you anything until you're out of this car and I'm given the cue."

With a slight grunt of frustrated I sat back into my seat until the car came to another stop. I heard my mom's door open and then the back seat door, so she could get Sofia out of her car seat. Before that door shut my door opened and I was being pulled out of the car. My heart started to race again when I got a slight whiff of a cologne I have become so used to and fond of. At that moment the blindfold was taken off and Rafael was standing in front of me with a smile on his face. After giving me a small kiss on the lips he moved out of the way and when I saw what he was hiding I almost fell over.

It was a house, a big house. It was a three story sandstone house with a full wrap around white porch and a balcony right outside of what I was to guess the master bedroom. The porch had a porch swing, that reminded me of the one that I grew up swinging on and the windows were all decorated with black shutters. The house was exactly what Rafael and I had dreamed of and talked about, but no way did he buy me a house. It just couldn't be true.

I looked at him with a shocked looked on my face, "What's this?"

"Well, Jane, it's a house, our house. Welcome home!"

I laughed, mainly because I didn't know what else I could do.

"You don't like it? Is it too much?"

I looked back at my mom, which was smiling and said, "Are you kidding? I love it, but how could you just up and buy a house?"

"Well, your mom, dad and Abuela helped, besides once I saw it I knew it was exactly what we wanted. It has everything that we wanted, plus something else. With a mischievous grin he took my hand and led me into the front door.

"Have your key?"

I nodded and held the key I got earlier out to him.

He shook his head and said, "Go ahead Jane."

I smiled and walked towards the door putting the key in the lock and turning it. For a minute I was afraid it wouldn't click and that this was just some joke, but sure enough it unlocked and I opened the door. Walking in I was completely in awe of the now empty house. I couldn't wait to walk around and explore our new home, but Rafael grabbed my hand and started leading me up the stairs.

As we walked up the staircase he said, "I wish we had more time for you to look around, but we have this thing to do, so I can only show you this one room."

"And by "thing to do" you mean our wedding!?"

With a small chuckle and a huge smile on his face he said, "Oh yes that-our wedding."

We all walked down the hallway and stood in front of a tall white door. It was on the opposite side of what I assumed were the other bedrooms.

"You're not going to open the door to show me your huge collections of stuffed animals are you? Because if you are, then I'm out of here!"

Laughing he touched my face with his strong hand and said, "You're going to kick yourself for ever doubting me when I open this door."

Rafael opened the door and stepped aside so I could walk in to the room first. I was surprised to see that this was the only room that was fully furnished. As I looked around I started noticing what type of furniture was in this room. A desk, work lamp, a mini fridge and an entire wall with book shelves that were filled with books.

Turning to look at Rafael with tears filling my eyes I said, "Rafael, what is all of this?"

"Jane, this is your writing studio. Everything you need is in here. I figured that if you wanted to be a successful writer you need your own space that is secluded from everything else. This room is all yours Jane."

With tears I hugged him and gave him a very passionate kiss. Once we pulled out of our kiss I placed my hand on his face and looked in his eyes, "You are perfect and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. Let's go get married."

With that we were on our way to the church. 


	9. Chapter 9-Pre-wedding talk

Standing in the mirror running my hands over the silky beaded bodice of my perfect wedding gown I thought back on the times Rafael and I had shared together. The mistake that his sister, Louisa, made by accidently getting me pregnant, our first kiss, when we moved in together, when we got engaged, and more recently, the house he just bought us to start our new lives together. It has been a crazy and bumpy 18 months, but it was so worth it. Before Rafael and the pregnancy everything in my life had been planned out and I was in total control of everything. Nothing ever surprised me, I knew exactly what to expect out of school, my family, job, and my relationship with Michael. With Rafael it's nothing but surprises. He pushes me to be brave and to chase my dreams, no matter what cost there are. When I was with Michael it was safe and comfortable, he never made my heart race like it does with Rafael. Michael would have been the easier choice, but life isn't easy. Michael was my plan and Rafael was my dream-"always chase after your dreams Jane" I heard Rafael say in my head. Looking up I saw my father, which has also been an amazingly wonderful unexpected surprise, admiring me from the doorway.

"Hi, dad"

"Oh Jane, you look so beautiful. You remind me so much of myself, especially when I got married to Blanca on _The Passions of Santo's_-season 2. I always knew my genes were outstanding, but looking at you right now makes me realize just how much you look like me."

Even though he was my dad his ego was about the size of Europe. He always did know how to compliment himself. It was something that really bugged me when we first met, but I have realized that it's just who he is and I love him even with this rather annoying quality.

"Thank you, dad. Are they almost ready for us out there?"

"Si, I was just coming back to get you, are you ready for this?"

"Of course I am, I just want to see mom and Abuela first. Can you get them for me?"

Turning on his heel he agreed and walked out of the door to get the rest of my family.

Within seconds my mom, Abuela, and Sofia came through the door.

With a worried look on both my mother and grandmothers faces my mom spoke, "Jane, you asked for us, are you ok?"

"Yes, of course I'm ok. I just wanted to spend a few moments with my family before I get married. We have been 24 years all living in the same house, just us girls, and now we have a new little girl and a couple of new men in our lives. I just wanted a minute to soak in this moment and to tell you both that I love you so much. I wouldn't be the person I am today without the two of you. You both raised me to be the woman I am proud to be and I can only wish that I can continue making you proud."

With tears in their eyes they both came over and gave me a hug, the type of hug I was familiar with and the type of hug that said more than words could ever say. My grandmother finally pulled away and looked at me with loving eyes," Jane, there is nothing you can ever do that would make us change how

proud we are of you. You are the greatest gift in both of our lives and now you have a little girl all your own. Just because you're moving and getting married won't change our bond. We, my dear, will always be bonded more than just a normal family. We are Villaneuva women and that means more to me than anything else. I love you."

Trying to hold back the tears so I don't ruin my make-up I give my grandmother and mom a huge hug and tell them, " I love you both so much."

Mom-"Okay okay, let's go before we all start crying and ruin our make-up for good and by the way Jane, you look absolutely breath taking. I'm so glad you're my daughter."

With that being said we all walked out of the door towards the tall double doors that I was going to walk through that would most certainly change my life forever.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update this chapter. Life keeps me very very busy. This is the wedding chapter and I'm pretty sure that this is the last one. I have been thinking about adding another chapter that has a time jump to it to show what Jane and Rafael's life is like. If you guys could please review and let me know if you think I should keep going that would be great! I don't want to keep this going if you all feel like it's finished. I have followed quite a few stories on this site that I feel should have ended after 3 chapters, but 15 chapters later they're still showing up :)...I just don't want to bore anymore or over do anything. I hope you all like this chapter, I tried to make it short and sweet, but as romantic as I could. It's so hard to write what I see in my head! Also, if you do want another chapter I will try to write it within the next few days instead of waiting.**

**Thanks guys!**

As I stood at the tall double doors waiting for them to open I glared at my parents, which were both going to walk me down the aisle, and smiled with tears in my eyes. This was it, I was about to marry the strongest, sweetest, most passionate and loving man I have ever met. The thought of his sexiness popped into my head and I started to snicker.

Mom-"Jane, what's so funny?"

Jane- "Oh nothing, are you ready?"

They both nodded to me then nodded to the ushers to open the door. Abuela had already made her way down the aisle with Sofia holding a little white basket filled with red and white rose pedals so it was my turn. It was my turn to walk towards the man I had always dreamed about. It was my turn to have my happily ever after.

The doors opened as the music started and everyone stood to look our way. I took a deep breath, looked at my parents and then looked at Rafael. We made our way down the aisle and it took everything I had not to run to him. After all of this planning and stressing about how the church would look I didn't even notice it, all I could focus on was my soul mate standing there waiting for me. He was wearing a black tux looking more delectable than ever. He had a glistening in his eyes that I had become very familiar with. Rafael was no stranger to letting himself cry a little in moments like this. I knew that he must have been a nervous wreck, this was his second marriage after all. We finally reached the end of the aisle, kissing the both of my parents I turned towards Rafael as he took my hand.

"We are gathered here to join in loving matrimony Rafael Solano and Jane Villenauva…"

I couldn't even focus on what else the preacher said. I assumed it was the typical wedding speech that you would see on any telenovela or movie, so I just took a minute to look at my gorgeous fiancé. He looked at me with so much love, how could it have taken us so long to get to this place? How could I ever live without him? I couldn't even remember what my life was like before I found out I was pregnant. It was all a distant memory that I didn't even really miss. I started to fantasize about what our future would look like and then snapped back to the present when I saw Rafael start talking.

"Jane, you are the most beautiful and kind woman I have ever known. You are a loving mother and Sofia and I are so lucky that we get to spend the rest of our lives with you. We were destined to be together and I can't imagine a day without you. You are everything I needed and everything I didn't even know I wanted. You and Sofia are my life, so today I vow to love you always, love you strongly, and never let anything come in between us. I love you."

The whole time he was saying his vows I tried not to cry, however I failed miserably. I wiped the tears that were now streaming down my face and took a deep breath.

"Your vows are not fair," I said with a chuckle. He laughed and looked at me with a smile.

"Rafael, you are everything I never expected, but at the same time you were everything that I needed and wanted, you were my dream. You came to me at a time in my life where I had everything planned out. I was just about to start living my life the way I had always planned, but you came in and changed my whole world. You taught me how to live, how to love unconditionally, and how to follow my dreams. I knew once the moment I saw you that you were going to change my life, little did I know to what extent." Now I was full blown crying and there was no way I was stopping it. I just looked at Rafael and said, "I love you Rafael and I will give you everything that I have for the rest of my life."

"With the power vested in me, under the state of Florida, Rafael you may now kiss your bride."

"Well, it's about time."

Rafael and I leaned into each other and gave each other the most passionate kiss I have ever had. I could feel the kiss in my toes. Once we broke our kiss I felt dizzy and had to catch my breath before looking into the crowd to see our family and friends. The preacher stood next to us and said, "I'm proud to announce for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Rafael Solano."

We walked down the aisle and picked up Sofia from my mom, which had been holding her through the ceremony. The three of us walked down the aisle towards our new life together as a family. A family that Rafael and I both had wanted our entire lives and now that is exactly what we had.


End file.
